‘Twino Bronze’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a decorative type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around October 10 and a blooming period of 4 to 5 weeks. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant.
‘Twino Bronze’ is a seedling resulting from the open pollination conducted in September 2005 among groups of un-named and unpatented chrysanthemum cultivars maintained under the control of the inventor for breeding purposes. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as one flowering plant by Rob Noodelijk on a cultivated field in Woubrugge, The Netherlands in September 2006. ‘Twino Bronze’ was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in greenhouses at Woubrugge, The Netherlands in January 2007 and has been asexually reproduced over an approximately two-year period. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.